The main study of this proposal consists of four distinct parts: (a) a detailed pretreatment assessment of approximately 100 patients with migraine, muscle-contraction or combined migraine, and muscle contraction headaches. The assessment will include history, psychological testing, psychophysiological testing, neurological evaluation and a one month headache diary. (2) Treatment of all participants with relaxation training. Using multivariate procedures we will seek to identify which variable or combination of variables from the assessment (1) predicts successful treatment (2). We will also have good prospective data on generality of treatment effects. Failures from the relaxation treatment will receive biofeedback treatment (3) and similar analyses (prediction of success from assessment variables (1)). The final part (4) will consist of a one year follow-up in which a prospective controlled experimental investigation of three maintenance strategies will be conducted. A secondary study will obtain data comparable to part (1) (pre-treatment assessment) on a sample of headache-free individuals matched for sex, age and socio-economic status. These data will be compared to those from (1) to learn more about the characteristics of chronic headache sufferers.